Gaia UnleashedIt's A Crazy World Out There!
by JBunnie
Summary: It's about a girl who lives with her brother since her brother so unsoundly killed their parents. She is forced to stay with him, but she meets friends along the way. Her first friends are Rentashi and Tsukanashi, she eventually meets more and even a love


"I'll be home later okay!"

Melina said rushing out the door, she was supposed to meet her friends at the movies, but she was terribly late.

"Be good!"

Sasori said sarcastically, Melina hated when he did that. He always had to make a joke. You see they lived in Barton, and the movies were located in Barton. Well you'd think that there were movies in the other towns. But your wrong, in Gaia, things are just a little bit different. So who is this story about? More like what. A circle of friends is what. They are old enough to work, well just about everyone is in Gaia and you'll hardly ever find a parent figure. Sad I know.

"God, I'm so late, I'm so late!"

The cursing of the fourteen-year-old girl could be heard all around her. Tsukanashi the friend that invited her, along with Rentashi were going to see Mushi-Shi. A movie already viewed by our dear friend Melina here. Walking fiercely and abruptly she kept her mind on the movies. She finally arrived panicking. Of coarse she was too late to watch the movie. Upset and confused the girl reached for her cell phone, only to tell her friends the bad news.

Once she told them all she heard was snickering. She paused for a second turning around to find her friends with a ticket to see a later show. A smile crept across her face as she took it. They walked in to the concession line for things to 'play' with, if you will. See in Gaian movies you don't eat the concessions, you throw them. If you can already tell, Gaia is no normal gist of physiological sort of universe. It is in it's own category of unique splendor, where things are never as they seem.

Such is the Gaian universe! A place where one can be part animal, or where animals roam as if they were humans, or even A space ship coming out of nowhere to steal your car! Lest be the Gaian world, where Gaians alike can obtain powers, gifts, magic, pets that you would never believe to exist and the balance of happiness waves among all. This long speech has taken up the time of the short thirty-minute movie, nothing happens, trust me…

"I'm back!"

Melina cried barging through the door excited as usual, she was always giddy and had a way of cheering people up, even her brother. Sasori was her older brother; he was about twenty-three and had red hair. Melina had black hair; her eyes icy blue while here brother's honeyed brown. He was tremendously tall while she was average. They lived together in harmony, surprisingly. He had a best friend whose name was Token. He had Black hair like Melina's, but had regular brown eyes. He wore a mask, so the only ones who knew were Melina and Sasori. Melina's whole idea of the world was a place where you eat, sleep, find someone you love, cherish him or her as most you can, and die. Not at all what most people considered it to be, because that's such a wide plain. Besides it's not like she's going to have to see the world for others. Is she? No one knows what's in stored for this girl, not even herself. Melina took a shower and changed into her pajamas quickly. She ran down stairs to kiss her brother good night and she flew up the stairs, and I'm not saying literally flew. She does have nine foxtails and ears, they're white. She has bunny ears, a weird combination, I know. But that's Gaia!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I slept like a baby!"

Melina said crawling out of her bed. She walked in the hall only to be greeted by her brother.

"Hiya!"

Melina pounced on Sasori quickly without regard of what the consequences might be. Instead of tormenting her by yelling and screaming, Sasori returned the incident with a hug, my kind of brother sister relationship. She just giggled squirming out of the hug impatiently.

"I got to go change Sasori!"

Sasori nodded his head and released her. He got up watching her skip down the hall, what a very happy girl she seemed to be…

Changing into her clothes and lying down her pajamas she quickly went to a mirror. She wore a devious top that was black with white trim held up by to strings tied behind her neck. The long sleeves weren't connected to the top whatsoever. She had on purple bikini style bottoms, with an expensive white leather belt wrapped around her waist. She had a rose tattoo and carried around purple flowers. Tsukanashi gave it to her one-day and she kept it ever since, as you might have guessed, nothing dies in Gaia. She had on black stockings along with black boots. She was satisfied with her look and went out to break the hearts of men everywhere, even if she didn't mean too.

Her friends weren't around so she headed to the place all Gaians love to go, Forums. Like online, it is a building filled with different floors, which is filled with different rooms, which contain different topics. Curious, she opened up a place where they were recruiting for minions, and she wanted to do somebody's dirty work. It was almost scary how every one seemed to just look at her weirdly. She sat down only listening to the people talk until finally she made up her mind. She would join. She eased over to the leader. He quickly noticed her only to pull away from his current conversation to hear the girl out.

"I would like to join, I mean if that's okay…I mean, I love doing peoples dirty work."

Melina stated bluntly as possible.

"Okay, I suppose…"

The leader had a strange violet aura around his feet, wrapping in a circle. He had swords made of fire on his back. He would have seemed dark and mysterious to anyone except Melina. Melina just looked him seeing the way he eyed her. She knew what the look was for but she pretended not to notice.

"So,"

Melina began to speak,

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Melina gave a suspicious eye.

"My mind is on your mind."

He said abruptly and smooth. Melina cocked a brow; he came closer, a little too close for Melina's comfort. She felt herself walking backwards.

"Ya know?"

The leader started to talk in a devious voice, one so devious only someone as devious as him and Melina could understand it.

"I'm more of a lecherous man myself."

Melina instantly thought pervert but she kept that comment to herself.

"So therefore, I love your outfit."

Melina was in a blank expression. Apparently she did not think a stranger would be so blunt. He was almost like Sasori; only Sasori was more controlled and always kept people guessing. In an attempt to play along she stated as simply as she could.

"Sure, sometimes I have a talent for dressing skimpy, it's in my nature."

The leader nodded and smiled.

"My name is Erulogos, and mind if I ask you an odd question?"

Melina's eyes were like black holes trying to suck in every detail she could about this guy. She seemed dead, but she made a few movements here and there.

"My name is Melina, but"

Melina swallowed taking a breath,

"My friends call me Bunnie and sure…"

Melina's total focus was blurry; she felt and seemed spaced out. Looking at him with indirect eyes, she clenched into a ball as he poked her where her belly button should be, luckily, he missed.

"Well two, what type of belly-button do you have and do you like it when people touch it?"

Erulogos had those same eyes, devious and honest.

"I have an inny, and it tickles when it's touched."

"I see, well I hope I haven't scared you away, you would make a great addition."

Erulogos commented after Melina so disdaintfully answered his question.

"Now I have an odd question for you…"

Erulogos raised a brow.

"Do you think my foxtails are smexi?"

Erulogos put his brow down and smiled.

"They are cute, and you are very attractive."

Melina didn't phase, she heard that too many times before.

"The best part is they don't hide any part of you I like."

Melina was shocked he could be so stunningly perverted, and all she knew was his name. She left that day, her friends Rentashi and Tsukanashi signed up as well. The best part was they were all accepted so that made Melina feel a little bit better.


End file.
